


Back to the Basics

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goku loving on his wife, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: It's been several weeks since Goku returned from the afterlife. All appeared well except for one thing, his wife. She seemed distant and he wasn't sure why. It was great to finally be back with his family, but he was also looking forward to a little nighttime cuddling too. He missed her and it was time for things to go back the way they were.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several weeks since Goku returned from the afterlife. All appeared well except for one thing, his wife. She seemed distant and he wasn't sure why. It was great to finally be back with his family, but he was also looking forward to a little nighttime cuddling too. He missed her and it was time to get back to the way things were.

Basking in the warm afternoon sun, Goku stretched as he leaned back against the large tree next to their house. He'd been home from the afterlife for a couple weeks now and today was the first chance he got to truly relax.

During his time back, he’d spent most of it with his sons. Catching up on the years he missed and sharing stories of his own time away. It was nice. Seeing how much of a man Gohan had become. How he held the family together in his absence. And the little one? It was like looking into one of those circus mirrors and seeing himself as a child again.

Chuckling, Goku smiled as he thought of his little mini clone. To think that half pint actually reached super saiyan so early. And the crazy part, his wife, who was so opposed to training Gohan, had brought it out of him.

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, the door opened to her walking out with a basket of laundry. Catching his gaze, she gave him a small smile before heading over to the clothes line. As she started pinning the clothes, his mind moved to the real reason for his downtime.

Weeks ago, at the Lookout, Chichi seemed excited to have him back, for them to be a family again. But, after they got home, things changed.

He knew it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. Seven years is a long time for anybody. If he was being completely honest, the main thing on his mind was her cooking. Nobody could cook like Chichi. However, even her delicious food couldn't satisfy all his cravings.

At night, he found himself wanting more than just a few pork buns. He wanted her. To touch her, feel her warmth, taste her soft skin. Yet, she made sure to keep her distance. It was weird. He may have been dead for a while, but he knew his wife.

When they first got married and he was still getting used to her, he'd sleep turned away. But, for some reason, she'd always end up on his side of the bed. It didn't bother him until, one night, he woke up to her wrapped around him. Her plush breast resting on his arm. A smooth thigh crossed over his leg. The warmth between them radiating against his skin. It didn't take long for his hands to wander and discover the amazing pleasure of her body.

Over the years, he'd gotten used to those secret moments. Having her soft body plastered against him every night. Waking up to her little fingers playing with the hairs on his chest. His nose pressed into her silky dark hair.

But since his return, she barely touched him. There was no cuddling, no kissing, no hugging, no nothing. And that was not the Chichi he remembered. It felt cold. Almost like they were strangers. The only thing he got out of it was the extra food she used to distract him.

Last night, he realized it was time to talk when it took her forever to come to bed. He tried waiting up for her , but she kept finding things to do. Eventually, he got tired of waiting and went to sleep.

He knew they couldn't go on like this. Something was obviously bothering her and it was time to figure out what.

Getting up from his spot, Goku made his way over to her, ducking through the damp clothes fluttering in the wind. He caught her just as she bent down to pick up another shirt. Swallowing, he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her firm bottom. The curve of her hips bringing back more memories of their nights together.

Clearing his throat, he called out to her.

“Let me help you with that.”

So deep in thought, Chichi jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning her head, she saw Goku standing behind her, his eyes focused on her butt. Blushing, she quickly stood up and started pinning the shirt in her hands.

“That’s a first. You've never offered to help me with laundry.”

Smirking he walked around her and reached down in the basket. “Doesn't mean I can't start now. So, what do I do?” He asked, studying the clothes she'd already hung up.

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at the expectant look on his face. His youthful appearance causing a pang in her heart. Giving him a little smile, she took a few pins from her pocket and handed them to him.

“You have to shake out the wrinkles before you hang them up.” Watching as he followed her directions.

“And don't accidentally rip anything. I know how you get carried away sometimes.” She warned sternly.

“Chichi... That was a long time ago. I can control my strength now.” He defended.

Huffing, she picked up a sheet and moved to the next line. “Yeah, well I still remember you breaking half of my dishes at one point.”

“True, but I've been home for a while now and I haven't broken anything. You can't still be worried about that?” Looking over his shoulder.

At his question, her hand stalled for a moment before she continued pinning the sheet. “No, I guess not.” She said in a somber tone.

“Chichi... Are you ok?” Turning towards her.

Nodding, she picked up the last sheet and walked around him. Hoping he would let it go. “I'm fine Goku.”

“Are you sure? You've been actin kinda funny ever since I got back. It's like you're not happy”

“What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy you're back.” Putting up the last pin, she grabbed the empty basket and quickly walked back in the house.

“Chichi...Wait!” Hot on her heels, he followed her inside. She barely reached the kitchen when he grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the basket and stumble back against him.

“Ow! Goku, I almost fell!”

“Sorry.” Steadying her with both arms. “But I'm serious. If you're not upset then what is it?” He asked concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong!” She replied, impatiently rolling her eyes. Chichi tried to pull away, but his steel grip held her tight.

“If nothing’s wrong then why can't you look at me?” He said confused and determined to keep her from fleeing.

She was about to make fuss, but again, the pleading look on his face stopped her. Sighing in defeat, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his chin. Placing her hands on his chest, she felt the heavy drum of his heartbeat. It's rhythm calming her nerves.

Chichi silently cursed his newfound sense of clarity. Any other time, he'd have been completely oblivious to her elusiveness. Apparently, he was bit more observant than she thought.

“Oh Goku, you have no idea how much I missed you. I never dreamed l’d have another opportunity like this. To see you again, hear your voice. It's all so surreal to me.” 

“I missed you too.” He said softly. “But, why have you been acting so strange?

Looking him in the eye, she reached up and gently touched his hairless cheek. “It’s because...seeing you again reminded me just how long it's been.”

“What do you mean?”

“Goku......It's embarrassing.”

“I won't understand if you don't tell me.”

Gazing into his dark eyes, she knew that he was genuinely concerned and hurt by her actions. Ready to address her fears, she nodded her head. Trying to find the words to explain her predicament.

“Honey, you do realize that you haven't aged a day since you died, right?” 

“I know. King Kai told me that would happen. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well Goku..” She said with a huge sigh. “I did and it's pretty obvious that you’re younger than me. Time may have stopped for you, but not me."

Furrowing his brow, he replied slowly. “So?”

“So... don't you think I look old?”

Scoffing, he stared at her like she had two heads.

“No, why would I?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. You still look the same to me.” Shrugging his shoulders. “Wait a minute. Did you think I wouldn't like you anymore cause you're older?” he asked as she looked down in embarrassment.

“Chichi... You're my wife. I like you in every way.”

Tearing up, she clutched his sides and buried her face in his chest. “Oh Goku!”

Chuckling, he wrapped her in his warm embrace. Rubbing her back as she wept tears of relief. “It’s ok Chichi.”

Sniffling, she continued to hide her face as she spoke. “You must think I’m being silly.”

“No, I’m actually glad. I was starting to think you were mad at me.”

“There are a lot of things I could be mad about Son Goku, but having you back isn't one of them.” She whispered up at him.

For the first time since he came home, Chichi allowed herself to get lost in his arms. Those powerful biceps she missed squeezing her tight. The muscular chest she laid her head against. 

"I missed this." She muffled, breathing in his earthy scent.

"Mmmm. Me too." Pressing his lips to her forehead.

After a moment of them reveling in each other's arms, she raised her head and kissed his chin. “I should start dinner. The kids will be home soon.” She said, patting his arm to release her.

But Goku wasn’t ready yet. He wanted more than that little peck she gave him. Fixated on her pink lips, he roughly grabbed her face and crushed his mouth to hers.

Taken off guard, her eyes widened briefly before slowly drifting shut. His searing kiss melting her insides. Those large hands holding her still. She moaned when he slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue inside.

Goku groaned at the first taste of her sweetness. Searching the hot depths of her mouth with his seeking tongue. The sensual sounds she made fueling his desire. He could feel the fire in his belly and a throbbing in his loins.

Shivering, Chichi moaned as he swirled his tongue around hers. His touch awakening sensations she never thought she'd feel again. The heat coursing through her veins....the flutter in her chest.... the tingle between her thighs. She whimpered when her hardening nipples scraped the inside of her bra.

As she drowned in his kisses, she failed to notice that he was slowly moving until her back hit the wall. The barrier allowing no escape from his passionate lips.

The need for air forced her to break their kiss. Panting, she looked up and saw his black hungry eyes boring into her. Their intensity making her shudder. 

“Honey, we can't do this here!” She whispered breathlessly. She’d forgotten how quickly things could escalate with him. Once he got in the mood, it was hard stopping him.

Ignoring her protest, he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. His deft hands removing her scarf so he could breath in her warm sweet scent. Continuing their descent, he crossed over her breast and slid them down to her backside. Chichi gasped when he gave it a squeeze. The act causing moisture to seep into her panties.

Goku growled at the change in her scent. It's spicy tang making his blood boil. Hoisting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed his growing hardness against the apex of her thighs. All her concerns withering away when he captured her lips again.

Grabbing his hair, she moaned as he ground his hips and ravaged her mouth. The sure movements sparking pleasure in her hidden nub. She'd almost forgotten how it felt to be touched like this. His large hands fondling her breast, the sensual roll of his hips, his tongue plunging in and out of her mouth. It was so intense and they weren't even naked!

“Oh Goku!” She shouted as he unbuttoned her top and kissed under her chin. The throbbing in her core becoming more concentrated. Chichi could feel a force building inside her, calling forth something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time.

Just as the sensation peaked, he suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the door. His silence telling her someone was approaching. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid her down his body and placed her back on her wobbly feet. He then took a step back.

Chichi released her own shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. Which wasn't easy after almost having her first non self induced orgasm in years.

Across from her, Goku had his eyes closed, clenching and unclenching his fist while he centered himself. Upon regaining his composure, he saw that she was fixing her clothes in front of the hall mirror. Her shaky hands working to quickly button her top.

Realizing she needed another moment, he walked over and popped a kiss on her forehead. He then made his way to the door.

“Goten’s coming. I'll go meet him outside and train with him for a bit. We’ll continue this later.” He said softly.

Watching him walk out, Chichi touched her kiss swollen lips as the anticipation bloomed inside her. Knowing he still desired her was a huge boost to her confidence. It also made her feel bad after shunning him for so many weeks. 

Putting the finishing touches on her bun, she went to the phone in the kitchen and began dialing her father. It was time for the boys to have a much needed visit with their Grandfather.


	2. Revelations, Understanding, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi is ready for a night of passion. But, there are still some hidden feelings she hasn't dealt with yet. Goku isn't much for words so he'll show her the only way he knows how....with his body.
> 
> Major Smut Warning. It's about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient on this second chapter. I've been dealing with life, work, laziness, and too many ideas in my head. Hopefully, things will go more smoothly.
> 
> Happy New Year 🤗😁

“Well, at least I finally get to wear this.” Chichi mumbled as she turned in the mirror.

Normally her nighttime attire consisted of long sleeved pajamas. But, not tonight. To commemorate breaking her seven year dry spell, she figured the occasion called for something a bit more sexy. Hence, the silk purple spaghetti strap chemise she wore.

To be honest, Chichi never thought her husband would catch on to the way she’d distanced herself from him. She’d been struggling with so many uncertain emotions since his abrupt return that it nearly consumed her. What if he thought she was too old? What if he didn't want her anymore? Or worse! What if the one fear she’d had since his death was true?

Thankfully, the unrestrained passion he unleashed earlier negated her concerns about age and desire. There were still a few nigglings in the back of her mind, but not enough to stop her from partaking in the intimacy he openly offered.

Staring at her reflection, she ran her hands up her body. Feeling how the smooth material clung to her round hips, the curve of her waist, and lastly, her heavy breast nesting in the black lacy cups. Chichi expected her hips to spread some, but the way her breast swelled was a bit off putting. Admittedly, she did breastfeed Goten longer, which is probably why her comfortable C had turned into an oversized D.

Shaking her head, she pushed the self depreciating thoughts aside. With the way Goku looked at her tonight, she doubted he would even notice.

After recovering from their impromptu make out session earlier Chichi immediately called her father and invited him over for dinner. But, this time he'd be taking the boys back with him. Goku made it very clear that their passionate exchange wasn’t finished and she'd be mortified if they overheard her.

Of course, her dad didn't hesitate. Teasing that they were way overdue for some alone time. Even Gohan was understanding. Though, that was more likely attributed to witnessing Goku’s bizarre behavior.

During dinner, she almost died of embarrassment when he loudly proclaimed that the food smelled as good as she did. Her father and Goten, thought it was funny. But Gohan just blushed along side her while they finished their meal in silence. Her poor son could barely look at them before leaving with his grandfather.

At the sound of shuffling in the bedroom, Chichi turned towards the bathroom door. She figured Goku had finished with his bath as well. Doing one last once over in the mirror, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

************

Goku had just laid down when the bathroom door opened. Turning his head, he got a strong whiff of his wife's scent wafting through the plumes of steam that drifted out. Closing his eyes, he let the tantalizing aroma wash over him. It reminded him of a warm sugary spice cake fresh out the oven.

He didn't realize how much he missed that smell. When he got a taste of it that afternoon, it immediately took hold of his senses. The only thing that stopped him from ripping her clothes off was the presence of his son. If not, he'd have been face deep between her thighs.

With a light shiver, he opened his eyes to find his blushing wife slowly walking towards the bed. The silky purple slip she wore making his nether region throb with anticipation.

“Wow!” He breathed out. His gaze slowly scanning her exposed curves.

To his knowledge, she's never worn anything like that before. Nor could he stop himself from indulging in the view.

He loved the way it hugged her waist and flowed around her thighs. How the cups barely concealed the heavy breast he was currently fixated on. The smooth fabric showcasing her hardening nipples.

Noticing where his focus centered, Chichi cleared her throat and quickly turned off the lamp next to the bed. Unfortunately, the moonlight thwarted her attempt at diverting his attention. It's ethereal glow illuminating her creamy skin even more than the false light.

“It's probably weird seeing me dressed like this.” She said nervously.

When she bent down to pull the covers back, Goku's eyes fell to her cleavage. Hypnotized by the sight, he simply shook his head and scooted over to make room for her. Smiling, she slid in next to him and snuggled into his open arms.

Pulling her close, he planted a kiss on her lips while his hands sampled the sleek material. “Mmm. It's soft like you.” He whispered against her lips.

“Really? I know I've gained a little weight and Mmmm!” Chichi moaned as he captured her lips again. Stopping her worries.

Grabbing her face with both hands, he forced her to look at him. “Chichi...I want you! Please don't stop me tonight.”

“Oh Goku!” She whispered back passionately. Her hands holding his muscular forearms.

Feeling brave, she licked at his bottom lip tentatively, requesting entrance to his minty depths. Growling, he playfully licked at her tongue with his own. The sensual tangle quickly turning into a fierce battle as he rolled her over and took her mouth in a savage kiss.

Chichi moaned and clutched at his sinewy back, welcoming him between her legs. Writhing beneath him wantonly while he swirled his tongue around hers. Every stab gradually heating her body.

The tension increased when she felt his heavy cock glide up her inner thigh. Snapping her eyes open, she moved her hands down to find his ass bare.

“Goku! You're aren't wearing any underwear!” She chided with a blush.

“Sorry. I didn't want to wait.” He chuckled softly. Gliding down a bit, he kissed under her chin, his sly fingers bringing one of the straps on her shoulder with him. Using his other hand, he lowered it to the lacy hem on her thigh, inching it up to reveal her own smooth bottom.

“Mmmm. You aren't either.” He replied. His lips kissing along her collar bone.

Chichi shivered when his hard abs rubbed against her moist folds, their ridges bumping her clit. Turned on by her whimpers, he purposefully pressed into her when he pulled down her other strap.

‘She so wet!’ Goku thought. Watching her shake as she spread her juices on his stomach.

Moving his attention to her breast, Goku licked his lips at the puckered nipples silently calling out to him. He noticed how the mauve tipped globes were much fuller than he remembered. Their weight making them slide to the sides a bit. Hungry for a taste, he grabbed one of the fleshy mounds and sucked the hard bud been his lips.

“Goku!” Chichi squealed. His tongue laving her sensitive nipple. Each electric swipe shooting sparks through her system like lightning.

Palming his thick hair, she arched her back and pushed her breast into his hot mouth. It had been so long since he'd touch her like this. Even their foreplay earlier couldn't compare to the pleasure running up her spine.

Groaning, Goku squished both of her breast together and alternated between both nipples. Nibbling at them like a candied treat. At one point he swore a drop of her sweet milk hit his tongue. This led him to suck her whole areola into his mouth. Hoping for another taste of that creamy goodness.

It was almost too much for Chichi. The dual simulation of having her nipples sucked, his hands squeezing her breast, and her clit grinding against his hot muscled stomach. All quickly building into that long lost zenith she’d been waiting for. It’s power ready to send her soaring.

Without warning she let out a loud yelp as everything inside her exploded. The shock sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Convulsing, Chichi clutched her husband as she trembled with overflowing ecstasy.

Feeling her violent shake, Goku leaned back with a surprised look. “Chichi...did you just...?”

At the sound of his voice, she blinked slowly as her world came back in to focus. Her eyes rose to see him staring down at her with a shocked expression. Realizing what just happened, Chichi turned her head away in embarrassment. Heat deepening her already red cheeks.

‘Oh Kami! I can't believe I just came!’ She thought as another tremor shook her frame.

Completely turned on, Goku dropped down to taste her dripping pussy. He was greeted by her engorged clit twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Holding on to the bunched up slip at her waist, he pushed her thighs higher with his shoulders and began licking at her puffy folds.

“Ahhh. No! Wait... I'm still sensitive!” Chichi cried out. Pulling at his thick hair as he flicked her nub.

Undeterred, Goku moved his exploration to her wet channel. Growling with every lap of his tongue, he drank her sweet nectar, enjoying the soft tickle on his nose from her curls.

Chichi’s eyes crossed when he shoved his tongue inside her. Pumping it deeply, he teased her walls and twirled it around. Sending another bolt of electricity through her body.

“OH KAMI!”

Arching her back, Chichi bucked her hips as another orgasm rocked her soul. This time the frenzied rush hit her hard and fast. Leaving no trace of a built up, just a wild combustion of hot pleasure.

Goku snarled when her walls clamped down on his tongue. Forgetting his strength, he ripped the silky fabric in his effort to hold her still. Slurping down her gooey goodness as she shuddered.

Weakly pushing at his head, Chichi pleaded softly. “Please....I can't take any more.”

Reluctantly, Goku dislodged his tongue and slowly made his way back up her panting form.

“I forgot how good you taste.” He whispered before giving her a lingering kiss.

Drunk with euphoria, she didn't care that her juices were smeared across his face. His passion had her on cloud nine. With a sweet smile, she pulled off the remnants of her night dress and used it to lovingly wipe his face.

“Oh honey.” Cradling his cheeks, she continued her sweet kisses.

“Can I be inside you?” He whispered. Rubbing his cock over her curls.

Biting her lip, she reached down and palmed his length. Gliding it up and down, she watched him squeeze his eyes shut. Hissing, he unconsciously pumped his hips to match her movements.

“I need a moment to rest. But that doesn't mean I can't do something for you.” she said seductively.

Shuddering, he obediently nodded his head and allowed her to push him back on the bed. Scooting closer, she kissed his chest and slid down to his obscenely hard member. The thick head red and swollen, it’s veiny base too much to contain in her hand.

‘Was he always this big?’ Chichi thought as she stared at the monster before her. Determined to provide the same pleasure he gave, she moved closer and kissed the tip.

Bucking his hips, he leaned up on his elbows to look down at her. His eyes begging her to continue. Meeting his gaze, she lapped up a drop of cum that leaked out. Humming at the salty sweet taste of her husband.

Goku clutched the sheets, when she licked the underside of his cock. Running her tongue along the base before swirling it around the head. Familiarizing herself with every vein. Taking him off guard, she dipped her head to suck on one of his balls, teasing it with her tongue.

“Fuck!” He cursed. Throwing his head back, he spread his thighs to give her better access.

She loved on his balls for a few more seconds then kissed her way back up his shaft. Deciding to put him out of his misery, Chichi slowly sucked his thick head into her mouth. The act causing him to let out a loud strangled moan. Giving herself a moment to get comfortable with his size, she relaxed her jaw and descended another inch.

Tilting his head back up, he watched as his wife bobbed her head on his dick. Her hand stroking whatever she couldn't fit. Again, Goku forgot his strength and ripped the sheets he’d been gripping. The slurps from her hot wet mouth sending his senses into overdrive.

Goku could feel the pleasure at the base of his spine building with each pull of her lips. Boiling in him like a geyser ready to burst. Straining his hips, he grunted when her speed increased. Bringing him closer the long awaited release he craved.

Removing her hand, she held his thigh and swallowed him even deeper. Goku lost it when his tip entered her throat. Grabbing her head, he snarled as his seed violently erupted in her mouth. Chichi gagged a little, but relished the taste of her husband's cream. Her lips siphoning every little bit out of him.

When it became too much to drink, she rapidly tapped on his hip, signaling him to let her go. Releasing her head, Goku shuddered as he slipped out of her mouth, his cock still spurting small streams of cum while she stroked him.

Chichi only had a moment to breath before he pulled her up his body for a crushing kiss. Unabashedly swapping the salty flavor of their essence mixed with the sweetness of their love. Caressing his face, she melted in the circle of his arms. Silently surprised by his exuberance.

“Feel better?” She whispered.

Nodding, Goku hugged her close and purred in her neck. Interlocking his legs with hers in the process.

After a few moments of silence, Chichi kissed his forehead and whispered. “That was different.”

“How? You used to take me in your mouth all the time.” He mumbled sleepily.

Rolling her eyes, Chichi tugged his hair in annoyance. “That's not what I meant!”

“Ow!”

“I mean.... Between you and me. Things feel different.” She said softly. Soothing the area she just pulled.

Goku grunted in agreement as he nuzzled her neck. “Oh. Well, it has been a long time. We haven't seen each other for seven years.”

“I guess you’re right.” She replied. Playing with his hair.

“Heaven was fun. But, it still felt weird not to see you anymore. You're closest person I've been to since Grandpa died. I missed you...a lot.” He said with a deep breath.

Blinking back tears, Chichi wrapped her arms around his head and held him tight. Hearing his admission forced all the other emotions she'd been holding in to resurface. The insecurity about her aging was only one crack in her heart. Secretly, she still held on to the pain of his loss, the anger, and the resentment for leaving her.

Goku was about to drift off when he heard her sniffle. He tried to pull back, but she held him tight, hiding her face in his hair.

Furrowing his brow, he slowly rubbed her back. “Chichi? Are you ok?”

“I'm fine honey.” She replied. Her voice trembling.

Worried, he forcefully removed her arms from his head, only to find her tear streaked face turned away. She struggled to pull her arms back, but he kept them restrained against the bed. “Whoa! Why are you crying?”

“Goku...I can't. I can't tell you.” Shaking her head.

“I won't understand if you don't tell me. Did I hurt you?” He asked. Checking her body for bruises.

“No, you didn't hurt me. Not physically.”

“Okay?” Confused for the second time that day.

Sighing, she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. “It's what you said.”

“What did I say?”

“About us being close... That you missed me.”

“I told you I missed you earlier.”

“I know Goku. But, you didn't exactly leave on good terms.”

“Good terms? What's that mean?” Scrunching his face up.

Scoffing, she raised her voice slightly. “You left me?! Alone! For the second time!”

“I thought you weren’t angry...”

“I lied!” She confessed as fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

Unsure of what to say, Goku released one of her hands and brought it to her face. Using his thumb, he wiped away the moisture on her cheek.

“When you didn't come back after Namek I told myself that you were just being careless. You've always been absentminded.” She whispered.

“But, after you decided to stay dead...I...started...thinking that maybe it was me. That I was the one you wanted to get away from. I know you love Gohan and there’s was no way you could’ve known about Goten. So, it had to be me. You didn't need me anymore...” Her voice cracking with the pain of her revelation.

“What? No, Chichi. I stayed dead to save everyone! That included you!”

“That's the thing. You always lump me in with everybody! It's like I'm not special. You didn't even try to say goodbye to me.”

She was about to roll away, but was blocked by his muscular arms. Pinning her with his body, he used his weight to keep her still. The action inadvertently causing his body to reawaken as her hard nipples bored into his chest.

Trembling, she couldn't stop her thighs from widening for his insistent hips. The veiny shaft of his length nudging her moist entrance.

“Chichi....you've always been special to me. I wasn’t lying when I said you’re the closest person I've been to since Grampa. I have friends, but you gave me a family. You taught me about love and intimacy. Something I didn't understand at the time.” He said softly. Brushing his nose against hers.

“You used to run from me whenever I touched you.”

“I'm not running anymore.” Closing the small distance with his lips, he captured her mouth in an all consuming kiss.

Cradling her face, Goku tried to convey everything he couldn't say vocally through his lips. He wasn't a man of words, but action. Tonight, he would use his body to apologize the only way he knew how.

Chichi sighed at the soulful pull of his lips and the slow swirls of his tongue. Wrapping her arms around him, she clutched his back and let his kisses wash away all the doubt and fear she'd been holding on to. His silent profession of love finally breaching her closed off heart.

When he released her lips, Chichi opened her eyes and found his remorseful ones staring back.

“I'm so sorry Chichi.” He whispered, kissing away the lone tear at the corner of her eye. She gasped when he shifted his hips and the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds, teasing the entrance.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Pushing forward, he slipped inside her moist heat. The tightness barely allowing him in. Leaning his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes and stamped down the urge to ravage her like he wanted. He could sate his beast later. Right now was about her.

“Ohhh!” Chichi whimpered as he began gently thrusting his hips.

Each movement was slow and methodical, gradually stretching her walls to mold around him. Her dripping honey helping him sink deeper with every stroke.

“You feel so good...so tight!” He said, giving her bottom lip a nibble.

“Mmmm....don't say that! Ahh Kami!” She squealed, feeling him bump her hot spot.

Hitting her cervix, Goku tangled his fingers in her hair and kept her caged in his arms while he worked his hips. Drilling into her juicy channel with immaculate precision. His heavy lidded eyes never missing the look of pure pleasure imprinted on her face.

Digging her nails into his triceps, Chichi moaned as he made the sweetest love to her. His deep strokes sending a surge through her core. Their bodies straining against each other. The glistening sweat rolling down their skin.

“Harder...Goku! Harder!” she begged.

Eager to oblige, he leaned back on his haunches and lifted her legs up. He then hooked her ankles over his shoulder. Holding her thighs in place, he tilted them back and proceeded to pound her pussy with abandon.

“Ahhh..Yes...Ohhh...Agh...Ahhh!” She screamed. Her brain officially disconnecting as she scratched at the pillow beneath her.

Goku quickly lost himself in the hot, wet walls tightening around him. The loud wails she made arousing his savage nature. Grunting like an animal, he grab the back of her knees and spread them wide. Attaching her dark tunnel like a man on a mission. The speed of his thrust hitting sonic territory.

Within seconds Chichi started to shake as the spark inside her womb caught fire. The pressure she felt pushing to escape her body in an explosive release.

Opening her mouth in a silent scream, she arched her back and clawed into his chest as a stream of liquid spewed from her body in a violent rush. The spasms from her epic orgasm taking him down with her.

Snarling loudly, he grit his teeth and let loose his own steaming load inside her. He could feel his balls tightening with the sheer force of his climax. The sharp gush setting off another round of convulsions in his wife.

“Gokuuu!” She whimpered as he continued to fill her with his hot cum. His steady thrust stretching her orgasm to its limits.

Releasing her legs, he leaned down and captured her lips on a passionate kiss. His hips still slowly moving. Allowing their bodies to gradually come down from the euphoric state they shared.

Chichi clung to her husband as he sweetly kissed her panting face. Feeling as though they truly had become one. Something she never thought they'd have again. When he started to pull away she held him even tighter.

“Wait...I want to stay like this. Just a little while longer.” She whispered against his lips.

Smirking, he hooked one of her legs over his thigh and turned them on their sides. That way he wouldn't crush her with his weight and he could stay enveloped in her heat.

Rubbing her back, he kissed her forehead and softly whispered her name. “Chichi..”

Resting her head in the nook of his arm, Chichi sighed in content. Wrapped in the arms of her husband, his waning length pulsating inside her, his love warming her soul. What more could she ask for?

Deep down, she always knew he loved her in his own clumsy way. That’s why she always stood by him. However, when he died and refused to come back, that faith in him was shattered.

Tonight, he reminded her of their love. None of the things she was concerned about mattered. Her age, his whimsical nature, the years they spent apart. It all came back to that invisible bond they forged together. What they truly meant to each other.

She wouldn't forget again.


End file.
